Goku meets Yukirieza!
Plot After 5 days following the first half of the Redemption Round; Guitar and Yukirieza continue to train as Old Man Trunks approaches Yukirieza and suggests that Guitar and Yukirieza - do something out of the comfort range to further their power as he reveals Dodoria and Chamel. He throws them a Metamo-Ring each instructs Guitar merge with Chamel and Dodoria to merge with Yukirieza. Dodoria informs Old Man Trunks that he better uphold the end of his bargain for this as he agrees to help with their training - Old Man Trunks nods his head. Dodoria and Chamel fuse with their respective partners, as a result, Dodoriza and Tarel are born. They proceed to fight one another as Dodoriza and Tarel enters an energy clash using Maximum Death Beam and Lost Arts - Full Power Masenko respectively. Tarel pushes back before powering up to the Red-Eyed form while Dodoriza tries to push back, however, the ground beneath him begins to crack. Dodoriza jumps away from the energy wave ending the energy clash and proceeds to transform into the Diamond Dodoriza form. Meanwhile; Old Man Trunks exits the room in order to go a for a walk and runs into Goku. They greet each other as Goku almost fails to recognise him and asks him what era is from as Old Man Trunks responds by telling him that he is from Age 832 and is 67 due to the 1 year he spent in the Room of Spirit and Time back during the "Cell" Drama. Old Man Trunks tells him about his team and the fact that he took on both Guitar and Yukirieza as his students. Goku asks whether or not Yukirieza's name sounding like Frieza's is happenstance only for Old Man Trunks to reveal that Yukirieza is Frieza's son as a result of the Kagejin ensaring the Emperor during the events of the Demon Realm Assault. Goku asks whether to meet him, however, Old Man Trunks is unsure whether or not he is allowed bring him into Team Guitar's room. Romabo approaches them her and informs Goku that a contestant is allowed to go in another contestant's room while training as it a means to keep the element of surprise between the competitors. She informs him that Yukirieza is allowed to meet him in the lobby if he is interested in meeting him. In the interest of time - Diamond Dodoriza is still battling against Red-Eyed Tarel and is frustrated that he is being overpowered. After being punched into the ground; Dodoriza holds up his left in order to sign for Tarel to stop and removes his Metamo-Ring cancelling his fusion as he stands up with a cold stare in his eyes. Jiren notices something off about Yukirieza. He notices that his pupils are missing and powers before punching Tarel in the gut and sends him in the edge of the room. Dark Yukirieza fires his Evil Death Beam at Tarel, but Tarel ends his fusion allowing them to escape the attack. Dark Yukirieza kills Dodoria with Evil Eye Lasers before turning back to Guitar. Old Man Trunks stands in front of him with an angry look at him and telling to remember what happened "last time". Yukirieza focuses his mind and returns to normal as Old Man Trunks asks him to come with him. Yukirieza meets Goku as they stand face-to-face to each other as Goku looks at him with a serious look as Old Man Trunks introduces Goku to Yukirieza. Goku then smiles and says "yo" to him as he asks him if he knows what Frieza is like. Yukirieza says he does as he born not just Frieza's DNA, but also knowledge of his father's past, however, he doesn't wish to follow his father's footsteps as he was raised on Earth by a small family that wished the best for him and as such he spent his whole life fighting against his father's past. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Yukirieza *Old Man Trunks *Dodoria *Chamel *Dodoriza *Tarel *Goku Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Demon God Advanced *Red-Eyed Namekian Form *Diamond Dodoriza *Dark Yukirieza Battles *Guitar vs. Yukirieza *Tarel (Base/Red-Eyed) vs. Dodoriza (Base/Diamond Dodoriza) *Tarel (Red-Eyed) vs. Yukirieza (Dark Yukirieza) *Yukirieza (Dark Yukirieza vs. Dodoria Category:Fanga